


Ogres Slumber Party

by Flashbolt23785



Series: The slutty adventures of Titans [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butts, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: A slumber party hosted by Dick Grayson and of course with (Tim Drake and Jason Todd).Thing turns from normal into horny as hot slumber sex party was going though with the titan guys.





	Ogres Slumber Party

In Dick’s apartment, Dick Grayson is opening a slumber party. He ask Tim and Jason if they had any plan for the party, “ How about we invite our teams to do something we could wish you will enjoy.” Dick didn’t response to him but still ask if he should invite Connor and the rest of the other guys come.

“ Don’t worry, Dick. Everything is going to be fine but still we wish all guys could sleep together tonight.” said Tim.

“Sure, we can get Roy and Connor.” Jason winked at Dick, whose eyes were wide with excitement. “They like to be rough with you.” Dick suddenly feel surprise and curious about Jason’s expression.

“You must be excited because Connor is trying to tackle you, aren’t you?” Dick said as he saw him trying to contact the team.

“Dick, don’t be ridiculous. He even has a strong big chest to protect himself and I wish you could show your sexy ass to everyone during the party.” chuckled by Jason as he place foods and drinks to set up the party.

 

An hour later, all the guys have arrived. Connor, Kyle, Roy , Wally and Hank Hall were entering his apartment.” Man, his apartment look so big and luxury.” said Connor. “This guy must be lucky to live with a rich family.” Hank felt jealous that the batfamily have their own home to live.

“All right, you can just keep your mouth down cause I am quite annoying.” Roy tried to shut Hank down. Wally tried to hang out with Dick asking ”Grayson, it was awesome that you invite all the guys to have a slumber party at your place, is Batman not going to be back Gotham soon?” Dick tried to explain to Wally that Bruce Wayne had took Damian to a business trip and he promised that he would return to Gotham few days later.

 

Another hour pass, while the guys were having a good times. “ Okay, guys how was for the party? ” Dick asked since everyone was wandering and hanging around his apartment. ”That’s good. Man, you must have different drinks and foods you provide. "

Just then, Tim wanted to announce something “ So what is your next plan, Jason ? ” Suddenly, he turned to the guys said “ How about we are going to suck hard and kiss on Dick’s body cause he has a sexy look.” Dick tried to shut Jason but everyone was seen to be eager to do it.

“Oh really, Dick has a hottest body. Cool, cause I can’t wait to bang it hard on him. ” Kyle said as he wriggle his hair.

“That’d be good. Roy and Connor like to share.” Tim continued his conversation with them.” I wish you could do so Dick cause I am so pumped and heated up.” Roy bite his lip as he tried to give a seduce look. Dick try to explain them that he won’t feel comfortable with the guys hooking around his body.

“Come on Dick. Don’t be shy cause we would like to share body one another.” Tim began to peel off his clothes follow by Jason. The guys want to give Dick a lustful looks and decide to do the same with Tim .

”Come on Dick, take me to a room.” Roy as he took his shirt and pant off. ” Please Roy, I am not feeling is a good idea sleeping with you guys naked.” Dick protests. “ Trust me once you go through this , you will never feel the same again . You will like it.” Wally faster strip his clothes and pull Dick together so that he could take him to his room follow by the guys.

 

All the guys were naked and prepare to strip Dick down in the bedroom. “ Look like this is gonna to have a big slut moments.” Jason as he prepared to grab Dick’s ass to lick it while lifted both legs apart. Tim reached into the nightstand and pulled out one of Dick’s lubricant and gave it to Wally, the one with the suction cup on the end. He pushed Dick back, lying down on his bed along with Connor and Hank. Both of them holded tight his hands so that he won’t tried to get away from it . They began to make out. Wally was stroking with Dick’s cock while Kyle was placing his erection into Wally. Tim took his phone along so that he can took his own picture to show that he was having a great slumber.

Dick gave another loud squeal of delight.“ Can you shut him up ? ” Jason as he let go his ass so that he can start banging with Roy. Both began to hold each other while his cock lie in Roy.

“Wally, how about you go and shut that dick boy up.” Kyle began to plow his body with him. Roy took a picture from his phone. “ You’d be surprised how much he can hold. Jason, pull off, I’m getting close.” Jason began to cover his laugh and giggling. Hank began to lick Dick’s neck while Connor tried to kiss his lip, still straggling by the guys. Wally pulled off Dick’s cock with a long slurp.

“ Hey, Wally. Time for me to switch roles so that I could chew Nightwing. ” Kyle grunted as he grabbed Wally’s bouncing ass. In a while, The Green Lantern let go the Flash’s body and then move next Connor so that he could kiss his wet lip. Connor decided to make way and slip inside. “ I think there’s room in here for one more.”

Dick immediately screamed around Connor’s shaft. “ I wonder if Dick wants to have a big anal sex? ” Jason gentle remove his cock from Roy’s butt so that Tim could suck with wet saliva.

“ I don’t know.” Wally shrugged. “Who cares? Just ask if anyone would be interest to hit a hottest hero.” He continued kissed Dick’s body all over with him feeling ticklish from all the smooth sounds.

“ Connor! ” Kyle slapped Superboy on his hip. “ Mind if I fuck you up on your ass ? ” He looked down on Connor’s butt , it was so thick and big that he would want to chew it out.

“ I hope it will please you anyways.” Connor smirk back at him before the Green Lantern used his ring to open up the hole. The plowed was strong enough for Superboy to resist.

 

“ Move aside, guys! I will be the one can’t wait to fuck him ! ” as Hank began to lift Dick’s lower body up. He leaned back and used his finger to fill up the size of the hole beside so that he could fill his penis inside. The giant cock started to make Dick feeling nostalgia with nervous.

“ Come on, Hank. Do the best you can do to the wonder boy ! ” Roy as his cock was sucking by Connor while being bang by Kyle holding his hip. Hank look liked he was about to give Nightwing a giant ride. He slowly increase the speed of the thrust through anal sex. The whole bed was shaking with their bodies crushing the movement. He began to mourns and groaned in pain.

“ Damn, that was nice and tasty.” Connor sped up sucking and moaned.

“ Guess you use being having a superhuman speed.” Jason joked about superboy ’s abilities.

 

Tim began to thrust on Jason while Wally kiss Dick’s lip at the same time Hank was having sex with him. Connor pulled out and share tongue to tongue with Roy, they were licking each other throats. Kyle was joining the threesome sharing the heats and also kiss Connor’s neck with his hands rubbing the skin contacts, followed by Wally. Jason grabbed ahold on Tim trying to maintain the thrust balance as both of them moaned with desires. All the guys looked like they were having some fun.

 

Eventually, Connor started move over to Tim to make out. Kyle and Wally holding each other kissing while Roy was licking Wally’s ass.

"Good things everyone was here to share the heat." Jason was moaning while sitting on the couch pushing the buttplug in and out.

" How about we share some space with our body together ? " Kyle turned aside and find Jason so he could kiss him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to lick your body cause damn you must have a hot body I want to eat out ." Jason grab Kyle and hold tightly while licking his abdomen. He seemed more turned on by that than anything else. Kyle groaned around his mouthful, making Jason wanted to do more.

 

Tim handed Connor his phone to take some more pictures.“ That’s picture worthy.” Connor wished Bart could have make it so that he could see the full pictures . Dick began to feel drowsy from Hank’s thrust. “ Guess who is the enjoy the big bang ? ” Roy went to kiss Dick while Hank withdrew himself so that Wally could be next to thrust on him.

“ Come on Dick, I know you could made it.” Tim was kissing Connor’s tongue while Dick was too tired to answer that. “ Just go for it Wally. Cause he look like he wish you were there with him.” Hank was kissing on Dick’s body making him feel tickles.

" Knock it off, Hank. I am fastest man alive. What else could go wrong anyways." Wally started to put Dick under him on the bed.

"Just make sure you won't make him feel dizzy from all speed metabolism you consume on Dick." Roy smuggle at Wally while touching his abs.

Connor couldn’t wait to share this stuff to Tim. “ I wish I could have the best brother on the team.” Connor thrusted on Tim trying to maintain his strength ability from hurting him. He leaned forward to his face and kissed him with his hands holding the shoulder while Jason seem to enjoy the view of sex holding by Kyle banging him.

 

The whole room began to feel hot and drowsy . The sounds they created in this place were skin to skin slaps with lustful moans released the whole environment. Everybody was sweating after their sex.

“ Look like I will be the wing man to make you feel better.” Wally giggle as he was thrusting him. He put some fingers into the mouth of Dick. The way Dick looked at Wally make him to do more as he suck and licking the wet fingers. Wally began to speed up masturbating Dick, until he was ready to erupt, and then removed his hands away from the mouth. With the whole body was shaking from the thrust, he started to slow down after pushing him very long while maintain an eye contact to him . Wally was too hot to look upon but he couldn’t help himself to cool down as Hank was standing at opposite side. He was touching his own body , trying to make himself look horny in front of Dick. His eyes slowly watered down with tears with all this thrust.

 

“ Please…” Dick moaned from the bed. “ I need more.” He sound like being drown from the water.

Wally leaned back and took a few pictures of Dick gasping for breath,” See, I told you guys that Dick really enjoy this party.” Tim got up from the couch as he began to masturbate his cock to fill out cum on Dick.

While the cum ran from his nose and out the sides of his mouth. Hank grabbed him around the chest, roughly turned his head and forced him into a sloppy kiss. Wally caught it all on film, then lobbed the phone to Kyle. “Take over on photographer duties.”

Connor started to put his hand on Tim’s ass kissing and licking it. Hank move aside so that Kyle could continue kissed him on the face, whom gagged and turned a violet shade of red. He continued switch roles for the other guys.

“ Feeling the stretch ? ” Wally pulled Dick into a kiss, It was just wet heat, a swallowing throat, a swirling tongue. Dick choked back a groan which ended with Connor licking the cum on Dick’s body while Hank was trying to stroke his cock . “ It’s okay. You’ll get used to it.”

 

It was Kyle’s turn to fuck Dick, hard. They all began to thrust their cocks, leading a heap of mindless pleasure and cum. He wondered if he’d taken on too much.

“Over here!” Roy grabbed the back of Dick’s head and impaled it right on his cock. He never knew that Dick loved to suck. The guys around the room laughed while Dick began to moan at the throat fucking. Tim wished that Jason could enjoy it.”I will never say that damn he really like to stroke our cocks.”

Kyle was panting from anal sex with him. After that, they all line up together so that Dick could feel the thickness cock around him. Connor wish that Dick stroke him was much harder for him but he still manage to put onto his mouth.

“Hey!” Kyle called from next to Wally with a smile. “ I didn’t hear you complaining when I drank that soda.”

“Oh, come on, dude. You know he love throat fucking ya’.” Wally smiled back at him. “But you’re always busy.”

“I wished you guys could knows that nobody sucks a cock better than Dick Grayson.” Tim panted.“ Why would you said that because Bat got a big cock ? ” Roy asked.

There as another roar of laughter from the guys. “ Literally like giant.” Jason continued. To illustrate his point, Roy shook his hips, and his cock tickled Dick’s tonsils.“ That why this guy has the ability to jump away from high distance safety.” Hank was rubbing his cock.

Again they laughed while Dick tried to muster enough mucus to lubricate his throat properly, aroused by their conversation.

“ You guys must be lucky to have him as the Titan’s leader.” Kyle tried to cool off the heat. " Obvious , we couldn’t imagine him being a leader is something ironic. ” Wally panted while masturbate his dick.

  
“ Who's next? ” Hank roughly withdrew and admired the former Robin gasping for breath, red and covered in his own drool. “ My turn.” Jason as he grabbed his head sucking it hard. Tim please to let Dick kneel down so he could get the cum tastes.

“Okay guys, time to release as many cums as you can.” The guys began to jerk their cocks. Connor moans as he feel the thickness cock . Wally tried to bring Dick up so that he could kiss him.” I wish we could altogether pull out so that Dick could feel the warmth around us.” Roy snickered.

“ Time to give this boy a cum.” Kyle sneered, plunged in a few more times, and released a volley of cum on Dick’s back. Jason winked at Dick who seems unable to focus.

“ Oh look, Kyle did it. Hopefully we try to push it.” Tim as he faster massaging his cock. “Fine by me.” Connor took Tim’s position and thrust his tongue between the two cocks and grasped Dick’s shaft to stroke it.” Oh gosh! Here it comes.” Roy groan as he drip a steak of cum on Dick’s mouth.

“ Try to cum in him all at once .” Connor stood beside the group while holding the phone focused on Hank. Dick began to feel shower by cum by the guys and it leaks all over his body. Wally was releasing even more sperm to slurp down. Kyle grabbed Wally’s erect cock around the base and wiggled it in front of Dick. “ Eat on this, you little ugly boy.” Which Dick did, happily. “ Pull out.” Wally as he grab Kyle’s chest. “Guess he seem to be full.” Meanwhile, Dick enthusiastically fucked his face on Tim’s cock. “ Ready for your next load ? ” Roy tried to pull Dick’s head and pouch into Hank’s cock. Releasing a small streak of cum.

 

“Oh wow, I can’t believe we made our boy the dirtiest guy fill with cums. Guess it was a great slumber party.” Jason continue his conservation. Oh boys, it was so awesome especially for the guys.

” Guys, It is getting late right now so why not we all sleep at his place and then tomorrow we will all take some showers and leave, do you all agree? ” Tim ask the guys and they all agree.

" Look like you guys really need to pay a big night for Dick. Tim, I am glad you manage to bring all the guys here to enjoy." Roy gave a brofist to Tim while wink at him.

At midnight, all the guys felt asleep but naked around in the room. Dick was sleeping on the bed having the lifetime where this slumber party was somehow the best thing to him at night.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to make this story looks more interest. Hope to give me some kudos. Enjoy :)


End file.
